Afternoon Delight
by sarcasmsweetie
Summary: Sydney gets released from school early and decides she deserves a little fun.


**A/N:** _So, this is my first smut attempt and I decided it'd be best to do this with little to no story line. With that in mind, it's rated M for obvious reasons, so if this type of story isn't your thing, here's your warning to back out while you still can. Cover image by my dear and talented Kelsey._

**April Showers**

It was 2:30 when Sydney parked outside of Adrian's apartment. Ms. Terwilliger let her out half an hour earlier than normal, which meant she had an extra half hour with her boyfriend. Even though they were a secret, it was still weird for Sydney to think she had a boyfriend. Sure, she dated Brayden, but she never felt the urge to parade him around town.

Locking the door behind her, she dropped her bag by the entrance hall table. Adrian called it the shit shelf, but Sydney called it, like everything else in her life, as it was.

"Adrian?" She didn't receive an answer, but she dimly heard the shower running. The thought of Adrian in the shower, naked, made her eyes glaze over. After a moment, she shook her head. "C'mon, Sage. You've seen him shirtless before," she chastised herself.

"_Yeah, but he's more than shirtless."_ Sydney tried to ignore the voice that sounded oddly like Kristen.

"I know about the male anatomy, thanks. I imagine Adrian is no different from the rest of them."

"_Why imagine when you can just open a door?_" Sydney bit her lip as she stared at the door, practically willing it to open for her. "_Can't stare for too much longer. He may finish soon so he can get ready for when you're supposed to get here. Who knows when he hopped in." _Sydney nodded along with her inner Kristen. What's life without a little boldness, yeah?

Taking a deep breath, she unbuttoned her blouse before stepping out of her skirt. Laying the clothes onto the couch so they wouldn't wrinkle, she kicked off her shoes and slid her socks off. She moved quickly, letting the adrenaline take over so she wouldn't think of a reason to not move forward. Standing in front of the door in her turquoise bra and panties (was she planning on stripping all along?), she tousled her hair a bit. That's sexy, right?

"_Who cares about sexy? Your hair is going to end up wet no matter how it looks._" Sydney conceded to the point with surprising excitement. Before she chickened out, she opened the door and moved to step inside.

Once upon a time, Sydney never understood why Adrian insisted on having a clear shower curtain. Being the self-conscious girl she was, she couldn't fathom standing behind an invisible sheet. Now, however, Sydney had no complaints. Adrian's eyes were closed as he rinsed out the rest of his shampoo and she closed the door behind her to give herself something to lean against. She always knew Adrian was gorgeous with his easy smile and angular bone structure, but as she watched the water drip down the rest of his body, Sydney began to appreciate just how beautiful her boyfriend was. Her eyes got stuck at his waist and her inner Kristen giggled. "_Certainly better than any anatomy book, isn't he?_" He groaned and her eyes shot up to meet his.

"No, no. I don't have time for another fantasy…" Sydney's heartbeat quickened as she raised an eyebrow.

"Another fantasy, you say? Fantasies certainly put a lot of pressure on me," she trailed off with a smirk and his eyes narrowed.

"Sage?" She bit her lip as her eyes caught a subtle movement. Her breathing became silent pants when she saw he was growing. For her. "Sage, what time is it?"

She swallowed, mouth dry, but couldn't look away. It was like he wouldn't stop growing! "A little after 2:30." Licking her lips, she forced herself to meet his gaze. "She let me out early." He moved the curtain and his eyes scanned her as she went back to looking him over.

"Holy shit, you're really here." She moved towards him without thinking, unclasping her bra in the process. His eyes widened as it relaxed around her, but she didn't take it off.

"Whatever will we do with this extra time, hmm?" Standing in front of him now, his hands reached up and cupped her face, thumbs stroking her cheeks as if confirming that she was, in fact, ready to hop in the shower.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"I'm beginning to get an idea," she smiled. He scoffed at her joke and ran a hand down to her shoulder to play with the strap.

"I can't tell if this is an invitation or a test," he whispered.

"It depends on those fantasies of yours." He groaned and her laughter died at the near-desperate look in his eyes. Raising a hand to cradle his face, he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I suppose there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" she whispered and his eyes flashed open. Without giving her the chance to back up, Adrian hooked his fingers to each strap and slowly pulled them down, eyes darting everywhere as if to memorize each part of her skin. Her breath quickened and his gaze stayed glued to the rapid rise and fall of her chest. When the bra finally fell to the floor, it was as if time stopped. Sydney was afraid she made a mistake, that maybe she wasn't up to par with his fantasies. After a long moment, Adrian brought his eyes back to her face.

"Are you an angel or the devil, Sage?" His eyes glazed a bit and she knew he was looking at her aura. "Screw it. I don't care what you are." He pulled her in for a greedy kiss and she sighed, arms wrapping around his neck. This is what she needed—what she craved.

Like every time she kissed Adrian, the world slipped away. He wasn't Moroi, she wasn't an Alchemist; they were just two people in love with loving each other. She stepped over the tub's wall in order to bring herself closer to him. He hissed out a breath when their chests crashed into each other, but Sydney wouldn't let him pull himself away. His skin meshing with hers felt too right. Hell, it was the hottest thing to ever happen to her. Her fingers threaded through his hair as he deepened the kiss, pushing her against the wall. His hands skimmed down her sides, leaving a fiery trail wherever he touched. He moved to her neck, finding her favorite little spots with ease as his thumbs traced the sides of her breasts. Gasping, she tightened her grasp at his scalp and she knew at that moment she was a goner. As if testing the waters, Adrian traced little circles on her skin and Sydney felt a tug in her abdomen as her nipples tightened.

After getting used to the feather-light motions, Sydney wasn't too surprised when his hands cupped her completely. He groaned, resting his head in the crook of her shoulder as he massaged her breasts.

"Have I mentioned lately that you'll be the death of me?" Sydney grinned, almost afraid that the motion was the most she'd be able to muster right now.

"I think you've said that a time or two." His left hand left her chest and before she looked to see what he was doing, she felt his tongue tasting her skin as his other hand continued his previous actions. Without thinking, she pushed herself closer to his mouth with a moan. When she left school this afternoon, this isn't how she imagined her day going, but feeling Adrian's tongue dart across her chest, she couldn't imagine it going any other way. Her moan egged him on and it was that moment they lost their inhibitions. His kisses started to move downward and Sydney felt her grip relax in his hair as he skimmed over her stomach. The skin his kisses left behind in their wake felt cold, even with the hot water spraying over her, but whatever she felt before with his hands on her chest was nothing compared to the nibbling he was doing to her hip bones. Her knees wobbled and Adrian rested his hands on her waist to keep her standing. When she opened her eyes to look at him, he was kneeling in front of her, green eyes blazing up at her.

"It seems you've forgotten to take something else off." His fingers played with the edge of her panties as he continued to assault her hips.

"I figured you'd want to have the honors." His eyes shone at her words, clearly not what he expected her to say. Honestly, she was as surprised as him. She didn't know what to expect when she barged into his bathroom, but she trusted Adrian. She had a feeling he knew how far she'd be willing to go before she was ever clued in. And for once in her life, she felt good. Why should she stop now?

Unlike with her bra, Adrian pulled her underwear off in a quick, smooth motion. He rested his hands on her thighs, lightly stroking her skin as if he didn't realize he was doing it. He stared at her, face blank before closing his eyes. His grip tightened on her legs as he kissed the skin his thumbs were tracing.

"Sydney Sage," he kissed her other leg before opening his eyes and looking at her. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." Before she had time to react, he moved forward, kissing her where she never thought she'd be kissed. A moan escaped her lips, echoing off the walls as she grabbed onto his shoulders. His tongue flicked at her core, igniting the sparks in her abdomen. If her legs weren't wobbling before, they were now as she struggled to stay standing, looking down to see Adrian's mop of hair between her legs.

His hands stayed on her waist as he flicked and teased, pushing her to the point of no return. Adrian knew he'd die a happy man, hearing his name moaned from Sydney's lips like a benediction. The further he pushed her, the closer he felt he was to his own climax. While he wanted to drag this out, make Sydney feel as wonderful as she truly was, Adrian couldn't really be faulted for not being a patient guy. He flicked and teased, bringing his fingers to rub her clit as his tongue dove into her. Her hands scratched at his scalp, signaling he hit a sweet spot. He repeated the motions a few more times before she started to shake for completely different reasons.

"Adrian?" She looked down at him with such wide innocence, Adrian could have come apart right there. He slipped a finger where his tongue had just been and Sydney cried out, embracing completely the foreign feeling bubbling up inside. Adrian watched as Sydney rocked against his fingers, proving she was as quick a study as she claimed. Before Adrian was able to slip in a second finger, Sydney began to shudder, calling out his name. She was breathing heavily, eyes glazed over as she watched him stand up, pressing kisses against her skin along the way.

"I love you, Sydney Sage." She smiled as she brought his lips to her own, back in familiar territory as they moved in sync. His hands were tangled in her hair as she rested her hands on his waist, beginning to feel like the devil he accused her of being. Her nails lightly scraped across his stomach, the action making Adrian moan as he deepened the kiss. She traced the trails the water droplets left like she did earlier with her eyes. This time, however, she felt no shame when her hands reached their destination. He gasped and looked down to see the small smile playing at the edges of her mouth as she slowly stroked him.

"You know, I was thinking about what you looked like in the shower when I got here. It drove me mad, having that stupid door closing you off from me." It was his turn to have eyes glaze over as she spoke and a large part of her was satisfied with his response. "But now? Barriers are gone, Ivashkov, and you are mine for the taking." She dropped to her knees, enjoying the slight twitch of his cock as her stroking picked up the pace. She moved closer, teasing his head with her tongue as she got her first taste of him. His hands grabbed a fistful of her hair to keep himself upright, just as she did earlier. She grinned before she took him in her mouth, happy to be returning the favor. With each groan and buck of his hips, Sydney was eager to work faster, hoping this was making him feel as good as she just felt. With each pump of her hand and flick of the tongue, Adrian's breath quickened and Sydney had a feeling he would finish soon.

She let instinct take over as he called out her name, wiping at her mouth when she pulled away. Without a word, Adrian dropped to his knees and cradled her face.

"You are absolutely, the most incredible thing on the face of the planet." She grinned as she felt her eyes light up. She glanced at the showerhead, almost as if remembering the hot water was falling over them.

"This incredible thing is still feeling a little dirty. Care to clean me up, Ivashkov?"


End file.
